


Practical

by makesometime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora sniffed, walking away to lean again the stone archway of the main gate. "I can be practical, Mulan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical

The return of Snow and Emma might not have been the most tactful time to bring up the issue, but Aurora was getting colder by the moment, feeling sillier by the moment. The request blurted from her mouth before she could stop it, fear of leaving the castle before her problem was resolved hastening her tongue.

But it made sense, after all – if the nursery had survived the curse, perhaps the castle might contain some clothing more suited to traipsing around the countryside than her once beautiful, now tattered gown.

Snow looked, rightly, not entirely thrilled at the prospect of venturing further into her painful memories and even less so at helping the woman who had tried to kill her daughter. But it also gave her a purpose, something to take her mind off the loss of their last hope, and presented a chance for Emma to explore her former home a little more.

Yet it was still a breath of relief that left Aurora as she turned to Mulan once they were alone again. She paused when she found the other woman looking at her, expression somewhat bemused.

"What is it?" Aurora questioned.

"You continue to surprise, princess." Mulan admitted. "I would have thought you too attached to your pretty things to change."

Aurora sniffed, walking away to lean again the stone archway of the main gate. "I can be practical, Mulan."

"Maybe so." The other woman conceded, approaching slowly, still clearly on alert for predators even as she sized Aurora up. "Time will tell."

It was strange, Aurora thought, that with every step Mulan grew closer, her chill seemed to fade.

#

Upon their eventual return to relative safety – though eventual seemed such a _soft_ word after what they'd been through; a hundred others rushed to mind before she was able to repress them and gather her wits – Aurora was eager for a change of situation. She fetched the clothes that Snow had gifted her and laid them out on her cot.

And then she just looked at them for a time, perplexed.

She had hastily bathed that morning alongside Mulan, fearful of their lack of privacy. But she had still noticed the band of material around the woman's chest in place of the tightness of a corset and it had intrigued her. The prospect of a life without constant pressure and discomfort around the entirety of her torso was of great interest, and she was just plucking up the courage to ask about it when Mulan started to redress.

But now, sorting through the new clothing and finding no kind of support garment, she found herself wishing bravery had visited her sooner. She _could_ wear her corset under this outfit, however if her estimations were accurate it would simply never all fit together quite properly. Comfort was of too high a priority for her at the moment to sacrifice it for her pride. Likewise, she could hardly go without; that would be both indecent and impractical - something she had just recently claimed not to be.

She was holding the linen undershirt in her hands when the flap of the tent opened, Mulan stepping through a moment later.

A hint of a smile came to her lips when she saw Aurora's struggle, saw the death grip the princess had on the shirt and the way her gown hung perfectly from her body despite its state. "Is everything alright princess?"

"I... uh." Aurora started, looking down at her hands. "I have a question." She said quietly.

Mulan stepped closer, the princess sensing the movement more than seeing it. "May I assist you?"

Aurora nodded, taking a deep breath and then looking into the dark eyes of her new friend. "I am, frankly, tired of my corset." She said hurriedly, the simple act of admittance enough to make her feel better. "I noticed you use a method of... binding?"

"I do." Mulan said. "I find it far more... _practical_." She added, and Aurora knew she was teasing from the slight sparkle to her eyes.

"Would you teach me?" Aurora breathed, too anxious to return the joke.

Mulan cocked her head to one side, observing silently for a moment. Almost as if she was judging the seriousness of the question, the best course of action to take. Eventually she gave a short nod, stepping back.

"It is easier if you have someone to assist you, the first time." She said. "Would you mind?"

Aurora's breath left her in a rush and she shook her head mutely. Clearing her throat, she managed a smile. "No I don't mind. Thank you, that would be most welcome."

Mulan laid her weapons to one side, before shrugging out of the outermost layer of armour. Aurora knew she was staring, but there was something entrancing about the lithe elegance of the warrior woman, something so unlike herself and the kind of women she had grown up around. A moment's secret contemplation seemed acceptable.

"What is binding like?" She found herself asking.

Mulan looked at her curiously. "I have no experience of wearing a corset, so I am unable to compare."

"But it is of assistance to you?" Aurora continued.

Mulan smiled, the smallest lift of her mouth on one side. "Yes princess. As it should be for you." The warrior moved to stand in front of the Aurora, her expression serious once more. "It might be slightly uncomfortable at first. But there should be no pain."

Aurora scoffed. "I've worn a corset since I was a little girl. I know how these things work."

Mulan smiled, something slightly patronising in the quirk of her lips. "Good for you. But this remains somewhat different." She chided. "You must be aware of your posture, and you must _tell me_ if it is too tight."

Aurora signalled her understanding, then observed as Mulan pulled a roll of material out of her pack, started unfurling it in her hands. It looked innocuous enough, but the reality of it made the princess realise the full extent of what she was requesting.

"Are you ready?" Mulan asked with surprising gentleness.

Fisting her hands at her sides, Aurora nodded. "I am."

"Then I will need you to remove your clothing, princess."

Aurora felt her eyes widen, vaguely aware of quite how comical she must look. After all, Philip had always teased her over her reactions when surprised... Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, Aurora attempted a smile as she moved her hands to the laces of her gown.

"I will look away if you wish." Mulan added. "But it seems a counterproductive exercise, in the end."

"No no." Aurora said quickly, her voice little more than a squeak. "I am quite used to disrobing in a room full of silent helpers. It will surely be less unpleasant with a friend."

Mulan gave her a genuine smile, walking away when the first layer of Aurora's clothing hit the ground. The princess watched as the other woman gathered up the outfit Snow had offered, a fine set of clothes that Aurora expected would make her look quite dashing, if rather more masculine than she was used to.

"If it would make you more comfortable, you could put the breeches on first." Mulan paused in front of her, holding the folded material out hesitantly. "It would stop you getting chilled."

Aurora smiled, taking the trousers gratefully. "That is a fine plan." She said. "… You have a great deal of those."

"It is what I am here for, princess." Mulan said, without any sign of humour.

As she undressed down to her underclothes, Aurora noticed the dark haired woman's eyes were downcast whenever not looking directly at her face. It was a curious thing, something she filed away for later consideration as she eased the tight material over her legs. They fit her perfectly, and she fastened the laces at waist with satisfaction.

Satisfaction that faded when she remembered the next step.

She snuck another look at Mulan, found the woman pacing quietly at the entrance to the tent. Deciding that further hesitation would surely only paint her in a worse light with the stoic, sensible warrior, Aurora unfastened her corset with fingers she pretended weren't trembling and let it fall to the ground as well.

Clad in only the breeches, she cleared her throat when Mulan didn't immediately look up. Her focus allowed Aurora to see the momentary flicker of... something cross the dark haired woman's face. She didn't dare put a name to it, not so soon.

Hastily picking up the material she had abandoned earlier, Mulan crossed the dirt floor to stand in front of the princess. She held the width of it out, pressed it over Aurora's bare chest and started to work.

The action of winding the material around Aurora's body brought the two women closer. Instead of being unsettled, the princess found it oddly comforting to have another body so near to her, especially one so focussed on her well being. It was... unusual. Welcome.

As the final length of material was tucked in carefully, the new warmth left when Mulan moved away. The princess remained still, waiting expectantly as the warrior looked her over with a careful eye.

"There." She said, apparently satisfied. "How do you feel princess? Are you comfortable?"

Aurora ducked her head to take a good look down at herself. She was certainly contained, and upon twisting her body found herself to have a far greater freedom of movement than she had with the corset. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Mulan." She said with sincerity.

"You are quite welcome." Mulan replied. "Now, I suggest you make haste, princess. Snow and Emma would like to discuss our next move."

Aurora's breath caught in her throat at the knowledge she might be causing a delay, still uncomfortable with the thought of being a burden. She hurried to pull the undershirt over her head, unsteady hands tucking the ends into the waistband of her breeches. She heard something that might have been a chuckle come from where Mulan was redressing, and then there was a presence behind her, holding up the coat for her to slip her arms inside.

She fastened it with increasing composure, smoothed the material over her stomach and smiled, pleased with the picture she was presenting. Contained, capable.

Practical.

"That outfit suits you, princess." Mulan said kindly.

Her praise filled Aurora with more genuine happiness than she had expected to feel again... ever. With a small curtsey that made the warrior smile in turn, the princess gestured to the tent's entrance.

"After you."


End file.
